


imagination

by ROSEWAR



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Clubbing, Drunk Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSEWAR/pseuds/ROSEWAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuzo looks around frantically for a moment, before making a noise of intrigue and pulling Rom by the front of his pants into what Rom is quick to realize is the club's bathroom.</p>
<p>"Are you serious right now?" he asks breathlessly, though he does little to protest in spite of his words. "For real?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	imagination

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to [elincia,](http://http://archiveofourown.org/users/elincia) who is always inspiring me to go to new, trashier heights.

Rom wasn't much of a clubgoer, not without the right company. His bandmates were far too awkward for such an atmosphere, 

"How is it going to look if _the_  Shuuzo shows up at an event without his drop-dead gorgeous rockstar boyfriend?" he complained as he draped himself over Rom's lap before going lax and becoming dead weight.

Rom knew better than to try and fight Shuuzo off when he got started with the clingy nonsense (he was a spoiled _brat,_  that was something that hadn't changed over the years), so he begrudgingly agreed, only because Rapezziauto was DJing. Their shows were as electrifying as they were difficult to get into.

Shuuzo is deceptively well-behaved on the ride to the club, antagonizing Rom a bit less than usual. Rom doesn't know whether he likes it or not.

When they arrive, Shuuzo dances for a bit, while Rom talks to people, and drinks. Rom doesn't quite know what it is, whether Shuuzo just missed him or if he's still a jealous and clingy little asshole even after all these years, but Shuuzo eventually tugs him into a booth before ordering a waitress to bring them drinks.

"You don't need all this," Rom comments as soon as Shuuzo starts knocking back the first of many little glasses. "You're too much of a lightweight. For real."

Shuuzo only sneers at him. "Watch me."

The drinks keep coming, and Rom never once refuses. Of course it isn't long before Shuuzo is more drunk than he is, what with how light and petite he is, but neverminding their competitiveness toward one another, Rom decides Shuuzo's flushed face is quite cute.

After Shuuzo shivers upon finishing a shot of something green, the music's beat noticeably changes, the tingle of the bass' vibrations taking a faster, deeper pace. Shuuzo turns to Rom with a cheeky smile, eyes lidded.

"This is my favorite song," he says as he sidles into Rom's side, an obvious bid for his attention. 

It's called 'Imagination,' Rom vaguely recalls. Rapezziauto's music is too good to not pay at least a _bit_  of attention to, but Shuuzo is making it harder and harder to care.

They drink and drink and drink, stealing kisses and under-the-table gropes, and at one point Rom ends up giving Shuuzo's thin, pointed ear a playful bite. Shuuzo makes a soft little purring noise common of his Myumon, and that's what does them both in.

Rom kisses him hard, not minding the strong scent of Far East alcohol lingering on Shuuzo's mouth. It must have been just what Shuuzo wanted, because he drops a glass in favor of throwing his arms around Rom's neck and smiling against his mouth like a daft, happy fool. 

They're both too drunk and needy to care about the fate of their booth as they pull and drag each other away from their table. Rom intends to take them to Shuuzo's limousine, but he ends up following Shuuzo wherever he happens to be leading them. It's too hard to fight him when he's rewarding him with kisses and touches over his chest and squeezes at his wrist.

Shuuzo looks around frantically for a moment, before making a noise of intrigue and pulling Rom by the front of his pants into what Rom is quick to realize is the club's bathroom.

"Are you serious right now?" he asks breathlessly, though he does little to protest in spite of his words. "For real?"

Shuuzo gives him a defiant look, releasing Rom's pants right as the heavy door closes behind them. "When, in my whole life, have I ever joked around?"

Rom has a severe reply ready while Shuuzo gives the giant room a quick once-over to inspect for any other occupants; Shuuzo cuts off anything Rom has to say with a hard, insistent kiss, before grabbing the folds of his vest and pulling him into one of the many stalls.  
   
Rom elbows the stall door behind him closed just in time for Shuuzo to shove him against a nearby wall. He presses into him, hands around the back of his neck.

Shuuzo gasps when Rom flips them, throwing Shuuzo against the wall he'd been occupying. Shuuzo likes being handled roughly, so he gasps in delight, mouth opening wide for Rom, a soft hand sliding up to grab a fistful of Rom's hair to keep him in place. He squirms fitfully, his hips rolling against Rom's, seeking the perfect way their bodies always seem to fit together.

Rom grabs Shuuzo by his skinny little waist before his hands slide down to grab handfuls of his ass, squeezing hard. The way Shuuzo feeds him an eager moan as he juts his hips back to press into Rom's hands has Rom reeling.

Shuuzo finally spreads his knees and rocks forward to press their groins together, flushed and hard. The contact has them both groaning, Rom's this low and scratchy rumble that almost goes unheard over Shuuzo's loud whimper. Rom doesn't know how he can stand being so loud without getting a headache, but he's grateful for it. Shuuzo's voice is so gorgeous, hearing him so helpless and blissful never fails to excite him.

Shuuzo slides his hands up under Rom's leather vest, arms curling around his shoulders as he continues rutting into him desperately. While Rom wants more than this, it's difficult to resist squeezing Shuuzo's ass and bucking against him while sucking on his tongue. 

Rom pulls away from Shuuzo's mouth with a wet smack before ducking down to suck at and run his teeth over the crest of his pale neck. Shuuzo hisses; the noise isn't a pained or displeased one-- he tilts his head back to give Rom as much of himself as possible.

Rom is working his way back up, sucking and kissing the soft and pale skin, and gets as far as Shuuzo's chin before Shuuzo leans back slightly. He takes his hands off of Rom in favor of reaching between them to furiously work at Rom's pants, undoing his belts and pushing his chains aside with surprisingly minimal difficulty.

Shuuzo's grin is devious and salacious when he reaches down the front of Rom's pants to ease his cock out, before he leans back up to run his tongue over Rom's bottom lip and resumes his sloppy kissing, stroking Rom's erection all the while.

"Fuck," Rom groans under his breath. Feeling Shuuzo smiling against his skin does nothing for his already compromised restraint, and after a particularly slow pump and Shuuzo whimpering into his mouth, Rom is grabbing a fistful of Shuuzo's hair and urging him down, a silent request for him to get on his knees.

Shuuzo licks his lips, relishing in Rom's lingering taste, as he shakes his head. His eyes glimmer with excitement as he pulls away, and makes quick work of his pants. With a few wiggles of his hips, he pushes them down to his thighs before turning.

"Guess what I'm wearing," he says coyly, his thick tail giving a satisfied flick to the side as he slowly bends himself over.

Rom sucks in a sharp breath when Shuuzo juts his hips back, revealing the base of Shuuzo's slim little plug, curved and pressed against him. Shuuzo's hole is slicked and stretched and _waiting for him--_  Rom's hands are rough and eager when they pull Shuuzo's hips back toward him.

The motion jostles Shuuzo, and he ends up planting his hands on the thankfully-clean toilet seat for balance. He's far too distracted by the wet little noise that follows Rom easing Shuuzo's plug out of him.

Shuuzo gasps when the plug is completely removed; Rom tosses it aside before sliding three thick fingers into Shuuzo's ass. The feel of his heated, still-tight walls pressing all around him has Rom cursing beneath his breath as he fingers Shuuzo, spreading him open further.

"Don't-- just fuck me," Shuuzo whines, the tip of his tail giving a petulant twitch as he sends Rom a demanding look over his shoulder. "I've been waiting all night."

Rom gives a deep, irritated huff, but does as requested and leans forward to press the head of his cock over Shuuzo's waiting hole. He gives his hips a few rocks forward, rutting against Shuuzo's asshole and shuddering when Shuuzo makes a high, keening noise.

"Stop teasing me!" he barks, hips wiggling as if he were presenting himself in one of his heats. "You're so mean!"

"And _you're_  spoiled rotten," Rom shoots back. He can tell Shuuzo has something smart to say in reply, but is placated silent when he feels Rom adjust his cock to press the head into his asshole.

Rom only gives Shuuzo's hip a squeeze in warning before he gives a slow rock into him, pulling a high-pitched moan from the pit of Shuuzo's stomach. Rom is too slow for Shuuzo's liking, his ears' irritated twitching giving away his impatience, but he's finally beginning to find satisfaction when the tops of Rom's thighs are pressed to the backs of his own.

"Just becauase someone can walk in anytime," Rom begins as he pulls back slightly, only to give a quick snap forward. "Doesn't mean I'm going to hold back."

Shuuzo purses his lips in a weak attempt to hold back a whimper as he nods mindlessly.

Rom takes the silent permission and runs with it. He gives the base of Shuuzo's tail a good yank towards him to pull him into just the right angle, relishing in the way Shuuzo gasps in delight at the rough tug, before finally taking hold of his other hip and thrusting into him with earnest.

True to his word, he doesn't hold back, doesn't waste any time in taking Shuuzo with a hard, quick pace. He's far too drunk to settle on any real refined rhythm, but with the way Shuuzo cries out and gasps with nearly every stroke makes it clear to Rom that Shuuzo isn't faring any better.

Rom feels his orgasm mounting far too quickly for his liking. He lends it once again to the alcohol, and reaches between them to take Shuuzo's cock in hand to at least urge him closer as well, stroking it hard and fast.

"I want more," Shuuzo complains, though he rolls his hips into Rom's fist around him. "It's too soon, you can't stop."

Rom growls, leaning down to bite at the back of Shuuzo's neck as if in warning.

"I'll fuck you again later," he promises, stilling momentarily only to adjust his position. He presses in deep, and fucks Shuuzo with hard and fast strokes.

Shuuzo is satisfied with the response, gives a few short little nods, and surrenders himself to the hazy, alcohol-addled pleasure of Rom's thick cock in him along with the sloppy tugs at his dick.

Despite the tightening between his hips becoming too much to bear, he pours his flighty focus into making sure Shuuzo gets off first, keeps jerking his cock, squeezing his head with every ascent, until Shuuzo's hips are stuttering and he's pressing into Rom's fist. With a strangled whimper, he cums, fluid dripping over Rom's fingers and into the toilet and onto the floor.

While Shuuzo is panting for breath, Rom pulls out of him before jerking himself off until he's cumming onto the small of Shuuzo's back and on the base of his tail. Shuuzo either doesn't notice, too preoccupied with trying to orient himself once more, or doesn't care.

After a few lungfuls of air, Rom finds himself laughing softly as he straightens, hand braced against the stall wall for balance. 

Shuuzo doesn't bother looking behind him as he straightens, his legs still unsteady. "What's so funny?" he asks, his voice soft.

As Rom reaches to the side for toilet paper to wipe his hand with, he gives a simple answer. "You."

Once his pants are pulled up and buttoned, and he no doubt realizes the mess all over his lower back, he turns around give Rom a pouty frown.

"There's nothing funny about me!" he says, giving Rom's chest a light bat with this palm.

Rom takes Shuuzo's wrist into his hand before pulling him in to press against him. "You're a total mess, you know that, right?" 

Shuuzo's frown gives way into a coy smile. "Whose fault is that?"

Rom snorts. "Yours."

"No it isn't."

"You're crazy," is all Rom has to offer in reply before he ducks down to kiss Shuuzo hard. When he pulls away, he mumbles against his mouth. "Crazy."

"Crazy for you," Shuuzo says with a grin. "Now help me clean up. You made a promise to me, right?"

Rom sighs in resignation, though the sound is indescribably fond.

"Alright, alright. Whatever you say."


End file.
